Quiebre
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Después de dos días de la gran pérdida del símbolo de la paz, el mundo se ha sumido en una tranquilidad inusual. La paz luego de la tormenta ¿O tal vez la inusual paz que prevee que algo peor se viene? Fictober, día seis: Pérdida.


**_Día seis: Pérdida_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Quiebre_**

 ** _Pareja: Izuku Midoriya x Ochako Uraraka_**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Después de dos días de la gran pérdida del símbolo de la paz, el mundo se ha sumido en una tranquilidad inusual. La paz luego de la tormenta ¿O tal vez la inusual paz que prevee que algo peor se viene?_

 _No se sabe muy bien, solamente que estamos sumamente agradecidos que nuestro símbolo nos haya brindado mucha esperanza en este mundo._

 _Su luz seguirá brillando, su gran sonrisa seguirá en este mundo en los corazones de sus fans."_

 ** _._**

Ochako contuvo las lágrimas cuando observó el cómo Izuku se derrumbaba frente al ataud en donde yacía el cuerpo de All Might. Desde su lugar podía escuchar sus sollozos.

Era un llanto supremamente diferente al que le había escuchado todos esos años. Era un llanto quebrado, derrumbado, como si hubiera perdido algo más que un ídolo, algo más que un maestro.

Izuku se apretaba el traje negro en el pecho, respiraba con dificultad y Ochako no se contuvo más y corrió a su lado. No le importó que todos le dijeran que debían dejarlo llorar, no le importó que le dijeran que debía dejarlo solo.

¿Qué clase de persona dejaba a otra sumergirse en su dolor?

 _Es parte del duelo._

Ochako tembló antes de tocar su hombro. Izuku se detuvo de repente y la miró. Sus ojos verdes, aquellos que siempre mostraban todo lo que sentía, aquellos que siempre despedían una alegría que hacía que el mundo brillara, estaban tan llenos de dolor.

—Ochako… —susurró. Ella se arrodilló a su lado y le pasó el brazo por sus hombros.

—Era más que un maestro para ti ¿no? —le preguntó Ochako acercando sus dedos a las mejillas pecosas de Izuku para secarle las lágrimas. Izuku se sorbió la nariz y volvió a mirar al ataúd.

—Sí —su voz era temblorosa. Ochako lo abrazó y el muchacho enterró su rostro en el cuello de la chica llorando cada vez más fuerte mientras ella le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

 ** _._**

Era difícil ver a un chico que normalmente expresaba alegría en su máxima expresión, derrumbado y llorar hasta el cansancio. Iida se había ofrecido a llevarlo al departamento que Izuku compartía con Ochako luego de que éste se hubiese cansado de llorar y se quedara dormido.

Ochako había aceptado. Sus amigos mostraban preocupación por la estabilidad emocional de Izuku, pero Ochako prometió que lo cuidaría, habían hablado con el jefe del muchacho para que le diera el día siguiente libre.

Lo aceptaron sabiendo que la pérdida de un maestro era demasiado fuerte.

Tenya dejó a Izuku en la cama y se despidió de su amiga. Ochako lo acompañó hasta la puerta y volvió a la habitación para encontrar a Izuku durmiendo. Ella notó que había lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Suspiró y le quitó los zapatos para que no ensuciara la sábana de abajo.

—Lo siento —escuchó el susurro de Izuku. Ochako lo miró y encontró el dolor en sus verdes ojos.

—No tienes que hacerlo, a todos nos ha dolido pero tú eres muy sensible —ella se acercó y pasó sus dedos por su verde cabello. Izuku cerró los ojos y se levantó sentándose en la cama.

En silencio, se quitó el saco y la corbata.

—Ochako… Quiero revelarte una cosa —le dijo el muchacho. Ochako se extraño, dado que no tenían secretos entre ellos, pero no le importaba, veía una seriedad en los ojos de Izuku.

—Dime —dijo ella acercándose y colocando su mano en la mejilla. Izuku se recostó contra ésta y suspiró.

Abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar.

Y a Ochako se le estrujó el corazón escucharlo revelarle lo que podría ser el más grande secreto que podía existir. Ochako lo entendió completamente: el dolor abrumador que Izuku debió haber sentido ante la muerte de, no solo su maestro, sino una figura paterna y héroe. Del hombre que le brindó el poder para ser quien era él ahora. El que lo animó y le entrenó hasta el cansancio.

Ochako abrazó a su novio mientras éste volvía a sumergirse en las lágrimas. Se acostaron y ella lo abrazó hasta que lo sintió dormir nuevamente, deseaba poder quitarle todo ese dolor de encima.

 ** _My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi_**


End file.
